Broken Moonlight
by madikateco
Summary: Bella Swan lost her best friend in a freak drunk driving accident and doesn't know the purpose of living anymore. Of course the school jerks and skanks dont help anything. But can she keep herself from falling for the murderer? A/H OC OOC Cannon pairings
1. Preface

**Broken Moonlight**

**This is just a story i've had in my head for awhile and thought i may aswell share it.**

**Disclaimer****

**Unfortunately i own nothing. Nil. Zero. Zit. you get it :(**

**but i AM planning on abducting Jackson Rathbone.**

_**Preface**_

* * *

_Bella*POV_

I looked across at the worried man across from me in awe.

I'd never noticed how beautiful he really was. I mean, everyone knew he was the most gorgeous guy in school, but i couldn't help myself admiring his sharp but gentle face. And his eyes...

Stop it, Bella! You can't think of him this way! This _man_ killed your best friend and is the cause for all your pain you've suffered.

Right.

_Pain._

Yes, I couldn't think of Edward without the hatred and guilt filling me, and now is no excuse. I'll just have to live on and forget all about _Edward _freaking _Cullen._

No matter how much it hurts…

* * *

**Sooooo , drop me a line and review.**

**Hows it looking so far?? Should i continue??**

**I know it seems pretty emo at the start but things will all be right in next few chappies :)**

**I love me some happy endings…. Teehee**

**Jackson Rathbone. All the way. Peace out.**


	2. The Not So Great Escape

_**Me: YES!! I own twilight whoop whoop!  
*victory dance***_

_**Jasper: Im so sorry but…you don't…hehe**_

_**Me: WHAT?!?! Wait…yes…I dooo……please?**_

_**Jasper: Nope. You do NOT own twilight my friend. And you do NOT own me.**_

Its pretty simple. I don't own it. Nor do I own Paramore. It's the sad truth :(

Chapters are Bella POV unless I state otherwise. Enjoy!

The Not So Great Escape

I walked down the halls of oh-so boring Forks High school contemplating life. Sure I had only one true friend--who I love dearly--and live in the most miserable town possible, with my oh-so boring Dad, Charlie.

But really, I had a pretty good life. I walked past the music room, my sanctuary, and looked into the big mirror. My long dark hair swung loosely by my waist, could see faint purple lines under my eyes from lack of sleep, and then my dull brown eyes. Sometimes I wonder why I was born with Charlie's genes and not Mums.

My mum, Renee, died two years ago in sophomore year when I was 15. That was how I met my best friend, Sarah Winbate, who I nicknamed Spider. Her cousin was getting buried at the same cemetery and I guess we just bumped into each other and cried to each other.

"Hey Smells, whatcha' doing there?" I jumped. _Speak of the devil and she shall appear _I thought to myself.

"Hey Spider. Oh you know…just checking out my _gorgeous_ body because you know…I'm so lyke…lyke you know? Lyke perfect right?"

I joked with her.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever you wanna think sweetheart" _wink_ "So Barbie, listen up…Tom…You know Tom in my English class, 4th period, right?"

Of course I knew Tom. She only droned on about him _every freaking minute._

I gave her a look,

"Right… well, he's hosting a party tonight at his…so of course when he invited us I said yes…cause you know? Who would wannamissapartyatTomshouse right?"

**(AN 'Who would wanna miss a party at Toms house right?')**

"Yes who would possibly want to miss out on such a fabulous event? I'm sure we can all chug down a few beers or two and party" If you hadn't figured already, but I hate parties. Especially senior year ones. So you can realise how thrilled I was to learn about tonight's _awesome_ party…

Four hours later I'm sitting at Tom's _fantastical_ party on the beer (or vomit…I'm not really to sure…) stained loveseat, watching my best friend grinding her drunk arse against one of the freshman's. Suddenly a whispery voice sounded to my right,

"Hey baby, what are you doing over…over here? All alone?" Mike Newton slurred in my ear, his breath smelt like whiskey, vodka and lemon.

_Oh Mike, haven't you learned not to mix your drinks yet?_ Mike was…fascinated by me I guess. If you count following me every year since Junior year of middle school, trying to sit next to me in all my classes, and chatting me up at every chance. Too bad he has _no_ chance.

"Avoiding you." I answered simply. It was partly true. Although I should of known no matter where I hide, he will find me. I chuckled to myself at how scary movie passé that sounded.

"Yeh? Well I'm here now baby, you don't need to miss me anymore." He mumbled before passing out on my lap.  
I not-so gently rolled him off my lap and onto the carpet and went outside to search for some air that wasn't polluted with the stench of vomit, beer, and skanks.

I saw a little gazebo swing a few feet away and went to go sit down. I walked around to the front and quickly turned around,

"Sorry, I didn't know this was… err, occupied. Sorry" I mumbled before shutting my eyes and turning away from the couple making out on the bench and walking t the kitchen

Well, looks like I'm just going to have to suck it up for a matter of hours, and deal with being stuck in this little celebration of who knows what. I walked up to the fridge and grabbed a Raspberry Vodka Cruiser. I guess I may as well _try_ having a good time.

Trying to erase the image of Edward Cullen and his newest pet bird practically dry humping each other out of my head, I took one sip and found a free seat to wait on. Just a matter of hours that's all…

I had finally successfully convinced Sarah it was time to leave- No matter how much this party is rocking, we still have a music audition tomorrow and there is no chance of getting a vocal part if our (Spider's) voices are all crackly and sore from a hangover after sculling god knows how many bourbon shots- and we were making our way over to my baby. My Dad had bought me a 1971 Holden Kingswood for my 16th birthday. It was my pride and joy lately, and I would have to spend _hours _tomorrow cleaning out the smell of alcohol. Great.

I helped Spider into the passenger seat,

"Oh-M-G, Smelly Belly! What would I do without you hunny?! Thank you!" She slurred as I pushed her seatbelt around her and clicked it in

"Pass out on the side of the road while waiting for a taxi." I answered her question with a smirk. No matter how brain dead she was when she was drunk, I still love her,

"True fact…" She laughed at me.

I put the keys in the ignition and started the car, pulling out from the still jam-packed lawn and turned onto the highway. I looked over at Spider, she was singing excitedly to the song on the radio. Even though there were no words being sung at the moment.

"You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out.  
Ignorance is your new best friend!"

I joined her on the last chorus, laughing and shouting our way through the words. This is the side of Drunk Spider I like. The fun, careless, free side.

She started laughing hysterically then. Like, snorting screaming laughs. I looked over at her,

"What?! Spider what's up?! I'm not THAT bad singer, I know that myself." I pouted.

I pulled up at the traffic lights waiting for the light to go green, still asking Spider to tell me what was so funny

"It's just…hahaha…just…you-you are beautiful Bella…I love you. You're my best friend ever!" She sobered up her laughing to tell me this. Whether she was still drunk or not, I had tears in my eyes. She started crying then.

"Spider? Sarah? What's wrong bub? I love you too, you know that," I looked up at the light. Still red.

"I…I don't know. I just wanted to cry. Now go! Hurry up before the light turns red again."

I looked up, sure enough she was right-the light was green. I put the gearstick into Drive and accelerated forward.

Suddenly I was distracted by loud, booming music coming from Spiders' side of the door. Except the music wasn't coming from Spider. I looked out her window only to be blinded by bright headlights

"OW! SHIT!!" I screamed. I fumbled with the acceleration pedal, and only then noticed the little red light was flashing on the dashboard

"SHIT!! OH FUCK!" I screamed in panic. This could not be happening. Then everything happened in slow motion like in the movies. Only this was certainly was no movie. I looked across at Sarah, staring back at me with tears streaming her face. I then didn't see much for the tears blurring my vision. We were going to die. The car was still speeding along the intersection, not seeing us in the middle of the road yet. The driver was obviously drunk-why else would someone run a red light at this time of night.

Next thing I heard was a horn blaring, screams coming from both vehicles, and a loud crunching noise. After that I felt something extremely hard coming in contact with my body and being turned around and around over again and again until finally feeling nothing.

There were faint sirens in the background and the next thing I remember was being loaded into an ambulance and driving off. My body ached everywhere. The bain was unbearable. But I didn't have the strength in me to scream out.

_Why couldn't they just kill me now, instead of just waiting?!_ I yelled inside my head.

Then everything went black.

**Oohh there it is. :( the big crash that changes everything.**

**How do you like it?**

**Hate it? Like it? Love it?**

**Just review and tell me what you think.**

**I'll give you cake :)**

xx


	3. Waking Up To a Cold Truth

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
Don't gte me wrong, I love getting posted on your alert/favourite list, but I would love even more if you guys review!!  
Reviews=happy Madi**

**Happy Madi=quicker updates.**

**Just making this clear…This is not an emo story. It is not based on any true events that have happened to me/anyone I know. It's just an idea that was churning away in my little brain along with all other things that make no sense.**

**I love happiness.  
And rainbows.**

**  
Oh and that 'new pet bird' in the first chapter is a way of me saying 'new skank'**

**On to the story….**

**  
Disclaimer: I own twilight. Nahhh jokes I don't**

**it's the sad truth :(**

_Waking Up To A Cold Truth_

_There were faint sirens in the background and the next thing I remember was being loaded into an ambulance and driving off. My body ached everywhere. The pain was unbearable. But I didn't have the strength in me to scream out. _

_Why couldn't they just kill me now, instead of just waiting?! I yelled inside my head.  
_

_Then everything went black_

I woke up after what seemed like days, terrified of the horrible dream I had, and tried to roll out of my bed. Well tried to roll out of _someone's _bed. I opened my eyes fully and took in the room I was in. My eyes were quickly blinded by the fluorescent lights above me. I was quickly reminded of bright headlights, loud music, and lots of screaming. I could feel the ground press against my body as I tumbled over and over again, screaming. I sat up gasping for air, but stopped when I heard beeping noises and a small alarm sounding off. What was that? And where was I? I looked down at my body, covered with bandages, bruises and tubes. I started getting anxious-won't someone explain to me what's going on?

_Maybe I _am_ dead. Is this what death is like?_ I thought to myself, laying back down.

Just then three nurses and a doctor came in. They all looked at me like I was crazy. Except the doctor. He looked really familiar, but I couldn't put a name to his face. His golden blonde hair shined in the light of the fluorescents and his amber eyes examined my body over cautiously. Really he was the most attractive guy I've seen. Even if he is older than me.

"Well Miss Swan, looks like you've finally woken up. Welcome back." He smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help feeling at ease. Well at least for awhile,

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened to me?" I asked in a rush, I need some answers.

"Well Miss Swan…Isabella yes?" I nodded "Yes. Well you are at Seattle Terminal Hospital. I am your doctor. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and we are treating you for head trauma, a fractured pelvis, broken tibia and fibula, shattered shoulder and—"

"Wait, what?! What happened to me? That…It was a d-dream…Right?" Suddenly all the events from that fateful night came rushing back to me and I couldn't keep the sobs from escaping my throat before I broke down crying. It wasn't a dream at all. Oh my god, I'm in hospital, which means so is Sarah. Oh god, oh god…

"Oh god!"

"Miss Swan? Are you okay?" He sounded sincere. Caring.

"Where is Sarah?!" I needed to know she was safe, that she was alright.  
"Miss Swan, if you could just relax I will explain everything in a moment. Just lay back down first while we change your IV and I promise I'll give you some answers."

It wasn't until he said this that I realised I was sitting up again. I cautiously lay down again and waited for them to take the needle out of my arm. Once they had removed it and I regained some stableness back, Dr Cullen started to explain.

"Well how much do you remember?" He asked

"I…I remember the party, and singing and…and…" And I started sobbing again. It was like that's all I was capable of.  
"Okay. It's ok. Nurse Tina, could you please go get some Tylenol? She'll have a bit of a headache. One of you page Dr Brown-tell him we need to get Miss Swan her own ICU room. Miss Swan? Isabella, listen to me. You're fine. You survived, which is amazing. You should feel happy you made it." He tried to reassure me, but I couldn't keep thinking of Sarah. Where did they put her?

"So we have reports that you and your friend Miss Winbate were driving along the Olympic Highway near Port Angeles when your car broke down in the middle of an intersection. You would have been fine if not for the drunk driver that ran a red light. Do you remember this much?" He pulled a face-almost disappointing- when he talked about the drunk driver. I still couldn't find my voice so I merely nodded. "Alright so you still have your memory. That's a good sign. So this driver drove straight into the passenger side of your car, before spinning off and crashing in a ditch. Whereas your car wasn't as lucky. You were rolled 4 times, before being thrown out the windscreen and being trapped between the car and a tree. You suffered a head trauma, fractured pelvis, broken tibia and fibula in your left leg and a shattered shoulder as I mentioned. And also 2 broken ribs. You've been in hospital for 8 days now, undergoing 4 operations." Wait, what?! I knew I had crashed and all, but really? That was a lot of injuries.

_I just hope Spider is okay… _I thought to myself

I cleared my throat before talking. "And…and Sarah? What happened to her?" I questioned. If I could cross my fingers I would, but since I couldn't move anything just yet I didn't.

"Err…Well…" Big breath "I am extremely sorry to inform you Isabella…We were going to wait til you were positively stable but I guess we can't put it off any longer,"

That didn't sound good…

"Again I'm very sorry Miss Swan, but, your friend didn't make it. She was announced dead on arrival. We assure you---"

I tuned out of what we were saying. Sarah was…dead? That can't be right. No. No! She could NOT be dead! "You're lying! SHE. CAN'T. BE. DEAD!" No! I tried to get up, but the tubes were stopping me.

Screaming in frustration I ripped the tubes and needles out of my body and got off the bed. Mistake. I forgot I broke my leg. I instantly cried out in pain and fell onto Dr Cullen, causing me to hurt my ribs. I screamed out again before I broke down in sobs. Big ones. Sarah was all I had left and now she was gone. It's not fair, it should've been me. She didn't deserve this. I felt someone rubbing my back in gentle motions and more people coming into the room before I blacked out again.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

So it's been two weeks now since I learned about…Sarah. I finally got discharged from the hospital today and I'm not looking forward to going back home so much. Charlie had come to see me everyday and stayed some nights but eventually his job got in the way of things and his visits became shorter. I didn't notice too much. Everything was in a kind of blur since the accident, it's like I'm there, physically, but mentally I'm dead. I don't see any reason in life anymore, but I have to stay strong for Charlie and Sarah. Even if she's not here no-more I know she would never forgive me for purposefully trying to harm myself, in any way. I tried a few things in hospital sometimes, like pulling out the life support when I needed it, or refusing to let the nurse change my IV but I couldn't really bring myself to do it officially.

When I got home Charlie showed me to my room for the time being. I still had a pretty bad limp in my left leg and I always felt this sharp pain in my chest. They'd held Sarah's funeral a week ago but I refused to go. If I went it would make it definite she was never coming back and I was too naïve admit it.

I was meant to start school again on Thursday **(AN it's Wednesday) **but I had unsuccessfully tried to convince Charlie to let me have longer off. But since it's been nearly a month he wouldn't change his decision. I spent the rest of the day just sitting in my room staring at the wall. I was still trying to wrap my head around things. I went to bed early that night to get some sleep. I haven't had a peaceful sleep since...The night before the party. I let a few tears escape before shutting down my emotions and falling asleep.

_I woke up in a small green meadow. I was totally confused, looking around trying to decipher where I was. I heard someone calling my name, "Bella, Bella! Where are you?! Bella? Bella, I miss you. Come with me. I love you Bells, come with me." Sarah?! I looked around frantically searching for the too well known voice. The voice I'd thought I'd never hear again. I knew they were lying. They had been hiding her from me, trying to make me miserable. I started running to the direction of the voice only to keep falling and tripping on air. "Bella…Come on, run." She shouted to me. Her voice was getting further away "I AM running! I am…Don't go. Wait!" _

_The voice started to change until it became nothing but a tiny whisper and then disappeared. She was gone. _

I woke up with a start. It was just a dream. Of course it was. I laid back down and cried myself back to sleep.

I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but all I do know is that it is going to be a long day tomorrow.

**And there it is. The horrible truth scene. I hated writing this chapter but I guess you guys are curious to know what happens. Sighhh**

**You know a funny story… Mine **_**and **_**my boyfriends mums are both Twilight fanatics and so they both came up with the idea that since my gorgeous, loving, super sweet boyfriend who I love and adore, is called James, **_**I**_** should change my name to Victoria….I found it pretty funny. What ya think? Tell me if I should change my name from Madi Kate to Victoria.**

**drop me a line and tell me how you like the story too :) **

**I'll make you a cake ;)**

**xx**


	4. My Guardian Angel?

**Hallooooh!  
So the decision of changing my name from Madi to Victoria has not been finalized yet :P  
**

**This chapter is the start of her downward journey in school. Will people treat her differently? Can the teachers be the same around her? Nobody knows!!!  
well…actually **_**I **_**know but…I'm not gonna ruin your fun.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own twilight. Or Gaspard Ulliel (have you guys seen him?!? He is HOT! He's a better Edward Cullen I think)**

**Also I'm doing a bit of changing POV in this chapter. If it works I'll use it more often, if not well….yeh  
so here's the storyyyy.**

The Start of a New Life

_The voice started to change until it became nothing but a tiny whisper and then disappeared. She was gone. _

_I woke up with a start. It was just a dream. Of course it was. I laid back down and cried myself back to sleep._

I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but all I do know is that it is going to be a long day tomorrow.

I woke up at 5.57am and laid back down. It was pretty simple. I would rather not eat anything but mashed potato for a month then go to school today.

**(AN I don't like mashed potato. Lol) **

I couldn't be sure of the outcome of today but I knew something bad would happen. Let's just call it intuition.

But if I wanted to be on time for my first class I would have to start getting ready.

As usual, when I got down stairs there was a note saying Charlie had gone to work. _State the obvious much._

**(AN wow that's two author notes in one paragraph…..I know Bella seems like a whiny, cocky, jerk arsed kid blah dee blah blah. But imagine losing your BEST and ONLY friend in the world. Then having to go to school. You'd be arrogant too)**

I went up to go shower and get ready, just letting the water run over my skin for what seemed like eternity. It was one of the most peaceful few minutes I've had for over a month. The water soon turned cold though so I hurried out, slipping on the way to my room and steadying myself on the door frame.

I got dressed in a pair of gray skinny leg jeans, a black Ed Hardy long sleeve shirt and a dark blue hoodie. I pulled on my pair of all too worn out converse and went down to leave. I was going to get some breakfast but realised I couldn't eat anything. I knew I'd probably end up gagging it up and down the toilet at school (**AN she's ****not ****bulimic, it's just stating she wouldn't be able to hold any food down.) **so I just grabbed my bag and headed out the front door, placing the key under the pot plant.

Suddenly I got this eerie feeling as if someone was watching me. I couldn't shake it so I ran around to the side of the house, looking for some sign of transportation. I saw my old skateboard lying in the middle of a bush and figured Why not?

I checked the bearings and wheels and was shocked to see how rusty they'd gotten. Oh well, I'll just have to walk.

And look at that, it just started raining. I felt like I needed to cry but I fought back the tears and made myself strong for whatever the day threw at me.

_**Alice *POV* **_**(she still has…visions sorta I guess)**

Getting ready for school was hectic. I kept getting these brief flashes of something but whenever I concentrated on them they just disappeared. But they all revolved around one girl. Bella Swan was coming back today, and I felt terrible for what she had to go through. I could tell she was not going to be very pleased today at how much attention she would bring herself. For the past two weeks people have been wondering when she would get back.

Not that they cared about her, they just always wanted some new gossip to chew with. The guys were going to try and appease Bella by inviting her out to dinner and somewhat, while the girls had other plans.

There were the few people who would leave Bella be and live her own life. But majority of them all would use this to their advantage. With all the attention and pity she was getting from the guys, Bella was just another chew toy in their game of love.

_Maybe I should ask her to sit with us at lunch. I'm sure she wouldn't like to be near Edward though…_

It was all around town now, that Edward had been the drunk driver on that night. He was the one who ploughed right into their car. He was the one who ran the red light, not seeing the broken down car in the middle. He was the one who took away an innocent young life-and caused Bella all this pain. I couldn't help the anger and disappointment for my brother affect me while I made breakfast.

_And what does he do when he learns what happened? _He goes running to his little skanky play mates for comfort, saying he can't live with himself.

Phht, yeah right.

Sometimes, I hate my brother.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear _I thought to myself as I heard his uncanny footsteps in the hall just outside the kitchen

"Good morning sister dear." He greeted me while getting the cereal out of the top cupboard

I just nodded at him and carried on eating my breakfast

He noticed something was up and came around to hug me but I efficiently moved out of the way. He scowled at me and turned back around to get the milk.

"Oh come on, Alice! It's not like I did it on purpose. I didn't _want _to do this to anybody. C'mon sis, just lighten up. I'll sit somewhere else at lunch-with Tanya- if it helps."

He sounded pretty sincere…  
I thought about it for awhile, "And don't you dare go near her either. She's already going to hate you. I don't need her hating me either."

"Why would you care if she hates you or not? Besides I can't _not_ go near her. She's my lab partner in biology remember? I can't skip class or…something…" The glare I sent him shut him up.

Everyone knew I was a fun, happy bouncy little 'pixie' as my older brother Emmett put's it. But everyone also knows that you do not want to mess with me. End of story.

My eye sight started going blurry and I put a hand up to silence my annoying brother as the vision rolled to the front of my head, covering my eyes. It was Bella. She was walking down the road towards school, in the rain. A car beeped its horn at her and she screamed and ran into some trees. Sitting down she started crying uncontrollably. The vision would happen in 15 minutes.

I'd have to go comfort her.

Even if I didn't know this girl, I knew we would become good friends. Inseparable. So you can imagine how it pained me to see her in so much distress.  
I quickly gulped down the remaining eggs on my plate and grabbed my bag. Edward looked up startled by my sudden jumpiness and quickly stood up following me around the house while I searched for my keys.

"Alice? What's going on? What did you see?" He kept repeating these questions but I couldn't answer. I just needed to get out and see that Bella was okay.

I finally found the keys I was looking for, grabbed my shoes and hurried out the door. Now if I can just find Bella, everything will be fine. I started my car (a 1975 Ford Mustang Cobra II with yellow stripes down the black paint. Sigh.) and drove down the road towards Bella's house. I had 3 minutes.

I looked into my rear view mirror to see Jessica Stanley, one of Edwards little pet birds, honking her horn at me. Over taking me, she flipped up her hand in a sign of rudeness.

"Hi to you too, darling." I murmured to myself. I only just then realised where I was. I slowed down to a near stop, causing one car behind me to slow down as well. The driver seemed pretty calm, considering I just stopped in the middle of a street without any warning at all. I looked out the mirror and grimaced. Of course the driver was understanding. He understood. I yelled out my window, knowing he would hear me, to Edward telling him to go home. He told me he was staying with me.

I internally groaned. This would not help.

I remembered where I was and why I was here just in time to see Jessica Stanley blare her horn at Bella.

_**Bella *POV***_

I was about 2.5 miles away from school (**AN I know in the book it says something like she only lives 2 miles away but, this is my story. What I say goes :P) ** and I was soaked to the bone. I considered just skipping school and heading back home but Charlie would surely find out and I didn't want to put any more burdens on his shoulders. I was passing a quiet intersection when I heard some faint shouts. Confused I turned around. I didn't realise I was standing on the curb until I heard a horn blare at me and I was frozen in shock for a split second before finally losing it and screaming. I ran into the nearest bush and sat down. _I can't live like this,_ I though to myself, _I can't keep living in fear._

I pulled my knees to my chest and started crying. Hard, loud sobs that hurt in my throat. I suddenly felt a pair of hands around my shoulders rubbing soothing circles on my back. I had no idea who this stranger was, but I didn't care. I just sat there and cried for what seemed like hours **(20 mins)** just being held by this stranger. I then heard her musical voice and I was sure she was my guardian angel, or somewhat.  
"Bella. My name is Alice. You don't know me, but I'm going to help you pull through this, ok?" I had no idea who this Alice was, but I knew when she said she'd help me, she meant it. But I didn't know if I could let her into my life. Especially now.

I couldn't work up the courage to say anything so I just got up and started walking towards the school. Until I bumped into something.

"Sorry." I murmured.

Looking up I was met by a pair of incredible piercing green eyes. Blushing I looked down and tried to walk around him. It took me a few moments to put a name to those eyes, until I finally realised who he was. Standing straighter and keeping my eyes on the ground I stepped around him and walked as far away as I could from Edward Cullen.

Edward had tormented Sarah and I for the past 3 years, non-stop. Always thinking, because we didn't drop and drool at his feet like all the other bimbo's in the school, we weren't normal; Edward made our already displeasing school life, a bit more _fun_.

Then I remembered the stranger in the bush. Alice, her name was. Was she Alice Cullen? She must've been. Why else would Edward be here? He wouldn't be caught dead driving around the _'scumbags' _homes. Scumbags meaning people like me.

"Bells wait! I need to talk to you." He called out to me. Why would he talk to me?

I turned around and walked up to him. "Don't call me Bells." I spat in his face, before marching towards the school.

**And bang goes the dynamite.**

**I got that off family guy. Lol**

**Ok this is just really a …filler chapter I guess you'd call it. I wanted to do the whole school/lunch scene in its own chapter.**

**Oh yeh, Bella ****doesn't ****know that Edward was the driver. Also he may seem like a selfish, arrogant, sex obsessed jerk in this chapter coming from Alice. But he kinda is. **

**So please please pleaseeeeeeeee review!!!**

I'll bake you a cake :)

**PS. Check out Gaspard Ulliel on images. I swear you won't be disappointed ;)**

**He is what I call Edward Cullen ;)  
So hot…**

**Review!**


	5. The Unexplained Gossip

**Hi all  
sorry I haven't updated in a while. M&D and a big spazz about me and Mitch spending too much time on the computer. But ahwell. I tell em I'm on here for homework. See how much I care for you guys?? **

**Well I ****am**** doing homework too…but you don't need to worry bout that… :P**

**Soooh this is the schoolio chappio. Excuse my weirdness….**

**Haha also a big response from people complaining bout Eddie-kins. I know he seems like a spoilt, little, bastard who only cares bout himself…well…he is. But it'll alllllll come together in time. Trust me my little chummies.**

**(I had a red Gatorade before….not so good for others around me :S)**

**Yeh so heres this chapter….**

The Unexplained Gossip

_Why else would Edward be here? He wouldn't be caught dead driving around the 'scumbags' homes. Scumbags meaning people like me._

"_Bells wait! I need to talk to you." He called out to me. Why would he talk to me?_

_  
I turned around and walked up to him. "Don't call me Bells." I spat in his face, before marching towards the school._

I'd made it to the parking lot within two minutes and headed for the door. I noticed some people staring at me but shook it off. Of course there'd be stares. But I would've thought they'd have a little more self respect.

I kept my head and down and tucked my hands under my sleeves. I got that eerie feeling again, but this time stronger. Like someone was studying my every move, not just watching me. I got to the door leading to the main office and opened the door. One of the girls in my English class was walking out and accidently bumped into me,

"S-sorry…" she said with her head down. What is with these people? They're acting as if I have some sort of terminal disease.

I passed her and walked into the office, heading for Ms Edmunds desk. She was sitting playing with her artificial dry blonde hair, and clicking her ever so perfect pink manicured fingers against the desk. She was only a few years older then me-graduated 3 or 4 years back and was so desperate for a job she came here. She saw me come in and straighten up, putting on her fake smile.

"I need a new locker." I told her dully. Someone had thought it to be funny to right 'RIP' all over the locker door next to mine which so happens to be Sarah's, and 'Dry your eyes, emo!' on mine. God I go to a lovely school… (**This has happened to a friend of my mates. Her brother died and someone wrote this in black spray paint on her locker. Cruel =[ **Ms Edmunds gave me the combination for my new locker which was on the other side of the block as my old one. I set down the hall, ignoring stares and whispers as best I could. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice,

"Bella, wait up! Bella it's me, Alice" I turned around to see her little black spikes bouncing up and down while she ran towards me. As soon as she got close enough she skidded to a halt and took my hand. I didn't find the strength to resist, and honestly I didn't want to. She led me into a bathroom with a note sticking on the door _"Don't even think about considering entering here unless you want a missing hand."_

I looked at it curiously then at Alice. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." She answered to my questioning gaze. Pulling me through the door I took a glance behind us. There were probably about 20 students watching to see what was going on.

Too bad for them Alice had already shut the door behind me.

"Bella, this is my friend Rosalie. She's going to help you too, okay?" I looked to see a tall blonde girl sitting on the countertop smiling warmly at me. The fact that she was utterly the most gorgeous person I've seen with the fiercest sapphire eyes made it seem like a dream. There was no way I could have not one, but two beautiful people trying to help me. She got up and walked over to me, shaking my hand and then pulling me into a tight embrace. "Bella, I am truly sorry about what you have gone through. I can't even start to imagine how much hurt this has put you in, but I swear, Alice and I are going to be here with you the whole time." She sincerely promised me.

I smiled at her but it was only half-heartedly. No matter how thankful I am for these two angels to enter my life, I couldn't force myself hard enough to find a way out of this dark hole my life has transformed into. But I made a promise to myself, for the sake of Alice and Rosalie, I would try.

_**Edward *POV***_

I woke up Thursday morning in a strange mood. It felt like today things would change. _Of course things would change today, dumbarse. _Oh right, I forgot. Today was the day Isabella Swan came back to school. Everyone had been waiting for this day. No-one had seen Bella for 3 weeks now, and I knew for a fact she was the centre of many rumours and gossip tales around the school. One of the perks being king of the school was knowing what rumours were active and what which were true or not. For example, there was a rumour going around that Bella had become so depressed that she had tried to kill herself numerous times, but always failed. This was semi-true. I got some information off Carlisle, my father of all intensive purposes, that Bella had tried to pull her life support out and try to hurt herself in hospital. Whereas the rumour about her purposefully turning the car off in the middle of the intersection to try kill herself and her best friend was false.

Sometimes I hated being in 'The Group' but I was too far in now to get out. I got dressed and walked downstairs to find Alice making breakfast.

"Good morning, sister dear." I greeted her. I opened the cupboard to get some cereal and found a box of half eaten frosties **(can someone explain what these are??? Being in Australia, we don't have these, but they are in every American based story….lol) **and turned around to see Alice fuming over her food. She just nodded at me and carried on.

O….kay that wasn't usual chipper, annoying Alice behaviour. I moved around the island to hug her but she dodged my arms. Scowling I grabbed the milk from her and walked back to my spot.

When I realised what she was so moody about I launched into defence.

"Oh come on, Alice! It's not like I did it on purpose. I didn't _want _to do this to anybody." No response, "C'mon sis, just lighten up. I'll sit somewhere else at lunch-with Tanya- if it helps." I used my best persuading voice. It worked,

"And don't you dare go near her either. She's already going to hate you. I don't need her hating me either."

What does it matter to Alice if she hates her? It's not like they hang out or anything…"Why would you care if she hates you or not? Besides I can't _not_ go near her. She's my lab partner in biology remember? I can't skip class or…something…" I cut off; silenced by the death glare she was sending my way. Okay…Either somebody has stolen my Alice and traded her with some little moody, angry pixie. I internally chuckle at the memory of Emmett calling her that at a family picnic we had oh-so many years ago. Coming back to the present I noticed Alice staring silently into some unknown image. This was my Alice. There was no-body outside of the family who knew our secret. Alice was like no other person. Literally. Proving my point, Alice put her hand up to silence any questions, she confirmed my suspects of her having another one of her visions. The rest happened in a blur. I kept asking her what she saw, but was granted each time with silence. Ali grabbed her shoes and keys and rushed out to her car and drove off before I had the chance to get in.

"Females." I muttered to myself.

Going back inside I found the keys to my Revell Diecast Volvo 1800S, chugged down a quick glass of orange juice, said goodbye to Esme and got in my car to follow Alice. She'd left in such a rush there were tyre marks down the road. I figured I'd just drive in the general direction the marks were and try find her.

After about 5 minutes of driving I saw her black and yellow mustang 50 metres away. I could see a car behind me following slowly. Noticing Jessica Stanley in the drivers' seat, I waved my hand out the window to let her pass. I don't need her artificialness **(haha LOL I love that word….Go Eddie-kins!!)** near me right now. With a moment of hesitation she sped forward, overtaking Alice on the way.

Alice started to slow down, so I followed suit. I was only a few metres behind her when she slowed right down to a stop. I saw her questioning glance in the mirror and then her disappointed scowl.

"Edward, go home! Or school! Just leave!" She shouted out her window.

"Not a chance." I shouted back to her. I wasn't leaving her just yet.

I saw her shocked face in the mirror and got out of my car to see what she was doing, when I was interrupted by a loud car horn and a blood curdling scream. Whipping my head up to see what was wrong I saw Isabella Swan sprinting into a bush crying while Jessica just kept driving. Alice scrambled out of her car and ran as fast as I've ever seen her run towards the trees where Bella ran into. I locked my car. It looked like we'd be a while.

And I wasn't leaving Alice.

I followed her to a little patch of flat soil, and saw Alice just sitting there with her arms around a sobbing Bella. I was about to say something when Alice shot me a look that told me to back away. Sighing in defeat I walked to the car and just waited.

After 15 or so minutes I heard Alice talk. There came no response from Bella but instead I heard a rustling of sticks and branches and saw Bella coming out of the shrubs, tears streaking her face and started half walking-half jogging away. I quickly caught up to her just as she was about to turn around. She knocked into my chest sending her stumbling backwards. She quickly caught herself and mumbled an apology looking up. Her eyes widened a fraction when she realised who I was and then she shoved past me and marched off.

Without thinking I called out to her, "Bells wait! I need to talk to you"

Oh god, she's not gonna like that… I guess I have no right to call her that.

Confirming my suspicions Bella turned around, marched over to me and stood on her tippy toes to come level with me face. "Don't call me Bells." She spat at me with such hatred I just stared in shock. Wow. So she weren't kidding when Alice said she hated me.

It was different to usual. I'm used to being envied. Adored. Wanted. All these things, but not hated.

Turning around, Bella stormed off in the direction of the school.

"I hate to say I told you so, but, I told you so." Alice chirped behind me. I looked to see her smug little face looking after Bella.

Getting my car, grumbling, I started the engine and drove to school.

_One thing for sure, I could sure as hell wait for lunch.  
_

**Okay okay…I know I said this was the whole school/lunch drama but really…this chapter is already long….so next chapter. I promise.**

**Also…This chapter was to let you in on Eddie-kins little mind :P**

**Love it, like it, absolutely hate it. Whatever, just please review :)**

**I'll make you cake :P**

**xx**


	6. Lemonade

**SCHOOL HOLIDAYS wooohhhhhhh**

**Allrrriiight.**

**5****th**** chapter up and ready..**

**Prepare for the ultimate evilness….mwahaha**

**Nahh actually its not really that bad…….**

**But still enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer~ **_**mwahaha now I finally have a break off school, I can use my time to dominate the WORRLLDD!!!! And Twilight :)**_

**Sighhh though I have 2 ½ weeks off school now, I still do not own twilight. But I can hopefully update more after dancing has finished. **

**BTW this chapter has strong language. Hehe.**

_Lemonade_

_Bella POV_

Alice and Rosalie were being super kind to me. They didn't seem to mind the few bitter and cold words that escaped my mouth and just smiled past it. I sometimes got the impression that Rose didn't really want to be here no matter how many times she reassured me. Something was definitely up with the two angel girls but I didn't have the strength to hassle them to tell me what it was. After I was introduced to Rosalie the two beauties told me to take deep breaths and see if I could talk about that night and what I've been feeling but I was nearly on the verge of tears and I didn't want to start my first class all red and puffy eyed, so I held back and told them no.

"Ok. But you know we're here for you when you need to talk yeah? Well, we have to go now. Get to our first class. But we'll save you a seat at lunch. Bye Bella," Alice told me softly, trying not to force the tears out of my eyes.

_Why was I crying so much lately? _I thought. It was surely unnatural to be so melancholy all the time…surely.

I nodded goodbye and went down the hall in the opposite direction as the other two.

It was now official. School had begun.

I walked into my first class, English with Mr Smorge and realised I was tardy.

_Great_. I thought. _Just what I need…_ I thought with an internal sigh.

I braced myself for the sure to come lecture about having commitments to your studies, blah de blah blah. Mr Smorge hated tardiness. But I was instead greeted with silence and a lot of penetrating stares. I looked to Mr Smorge. Apparently there was something very interesting about the poster above my head,

"Uh, take a seat Isabella." He mumbled quickly before turning around to the rest of the class, "Eyes on your work class." He told them.

Walking down the aisle I noticed some students who obviously hadn't heard his message.

"Eyes on your work _children_." I sneered at them before taking a seat at the back. Couldn't people just live their own lives without trying to interfere with mine?

_What life of yours? _ A little voice inside me said.

I kept telling myself to listen to the teacher but I just kept staring into space, not being able to force myself to concentrate for long enough to understand anything he was saying.

After my last class before lunch with Mrs Smith, I was officially fed up with all the stares I was getting. I was making my way out the door when one of the Jocks, Tyler Crowley came up to me.

"Oi Emo, what you doing here? Shouldn't you be dedicating a shrine to your _friend_?" He mocked. Hi-fiving his friends and laughing he walked off towards the cafeteria.

It took everything I have to not break down there and then, and kick him where it pains the most. But I calmly and coolly collected myself and instead walked right up to his laughing figure. Tapping on his shoulder he turned around surprised. I raised my right hand and punched him hard in the jaw.  
"Congratulations!" I told him, "I heard they finally found a cure for stupidity, oh, wait, sorry I forgot you were beyond any cure. Your wish to have a bigger, less _humiliating_ dick must have backfired, because I swear you've become one instead." And with that I walked away after a chorus of 'Oooh's and 'Woah's.

Walking into the lunchroom I was greeted by two strong arms wrap around both mine and looked down to see Alice steering me towards a table, with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, hey ma Bella. Come sit with us. I want to introduce you to some people." She smiled at me. She pulled me to the table we were heading to and pushed me down onto a seat. I looked around the table and my eyes widened.

There sat 2 undeniably gorgeous girls. They both had long, straight, black hair, big turquoise eyes, soft, plump faces and cherry red lips. They were literally identical.

Apart from the fact they were glaring at me coldly, I would've felt perfectly comfortable sitting there.

"Bella, this is Kate and Irina. They are good friends of Rosalie and me."

That makes sense now. Kate and Irina Mistrochivic were sisters to Tanya Mistrochivic. Tanya was one of the biggest slurries in school.

_Now that's now fair, you can't judge her. You hardly know her. _I reasoned with myself, but I couldn't really deny that she had slept around with more guys then anybody in the school, or even the town. Kate and Irina weren't that different but I knew they must've been nice enough that Rose and Alice would hang around with them.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. The stares they were giving me were hostile.

Both looking at each other thoroughly, the twins stood up and walked to the bins, dumping their tray and strutting out of the cafeteria.

"Er…Just give them some time to warm up to you…I'm sure they have a perfectly understandable reason for acting so…uh, peculiar." Alice tried to reassure me. I just shrugged it off.

I was still in a foul mood after what just happened with Tyler so I kept my head down and picked at my food that Rose had got for me.**(AN don't ask any questions :P ) **I couldn't eat anything so just pushed the food around my plate. Everything then happened at once.

Alice looked up and hissed at someone behind my head.

Everybody in the cafeteria went quiet.

I turned around expecting to see some one trying to play a joke.

Edward had his hand outstretched towards my back as if he were trying to rest his hand on my shoulder.

And Telisha Kavary, a girl in my trigonometry class, threw her lemonade over me.

"You filthy skank. Don't you dare, like, touch my precious Ty!" Ah, I forgot Telisha and Tyler were going out.

Looking down at my now soaking wet outfit I replied to her shortly,

"You. Got. My. Clothes. Wet." Now I didn't really care about my clothes, but it was the gesture that angered me. Alice stood up quickly and pulled me away from the little cow who was trying to back away from the glare I was giving her just as Edward grabbed my hand.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him, "Don't you fucking touch me, jerk"

Then of course Tanya who was sitting a few tables away stormed over to me.

"Oh, Bella. Stop drooling over my man. Just back off before I make you." What did she think she was saying? _Drooling over her man_? Phht right.

"Tanya, just because you're scared _Edward _can't recognise you after all the plastic surgery you needed to get your face looking _half_ decent, doesn't mean every other girl is trying to steal him from you." I sneered his name as she looked at me with her hawk eyes. Suddenly the whole place went dead silent.

_Ah how I love Thursdays. Not._

Edward looked at me in surprise. As with all the other students in the cafeteria.

_Well of course they're surprised. You basically just called Tanya Mistrochivic ugly, dumbarse. _That little voice in my head scolded me again. Where'd it come from? I'm insulting _myself_ now. I chuckled silently at myself and my discovery.

"You little slut! You think you can just walk in here and expect everyone to be all sad and like, upset for you just cause one person, who nobody cared about, died. I say she's lucky she got the chance to get away from you and your ugliness, unlike all the rest of us who have to see your little fat face every stinking day!" She attempted to insult me.

I admit, it took so much strength from me to not start a sobbing fest right there and then-but then what is night time for?

But if she thought she could try and hurt me by telling me when I already know how miserable and pathetic my life is, then she obviously hasn't met the _real_ Bella.

Just as I was about to say something back to her, Alice stood up again and took three steps towards Tanya.

"See? Not even _Alice_ wants to be your friend! Fuck, you only lasted what? Two minutes? Consider yourself lucky she tried to see past your emo-ness!" Tanya said to me once again. But as I looked at Alice to confirm if it were true or not I saw the most shocking thing ever.

_Alice Cullen slapped Tanya Mistrochivic._

"Don't you fucking talk to my friends like that you cow. Bella is NOT EMO!" She yelled in her face.

At this point just about everyone in the room was standing up and edging closer, looking hopefully for the start of a bitch fight. Too bad for them I was one step ahead of them.

"Tanya, hunny, you know we all love y---well, no we don't, but just because your birth certificate is an apology letter from the condom factory, it doesn't mean your so far more superior then my _emo _arse. Now I know you're busting your brain cells right now to try recognise all the technical words I'm using right now, so let me break this down for you.I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck. Who. You. Are. Or. Who. You. Fuck." I said each word slowly, "You. Do _not._ Mess. With. Me. Understand?"

Without waiting for an answer I wiggled my fingers at her in a 'Toodles' gesture and walked away, smiling at myself.

_Bella 1 Tanya 0. _I thought to myself as I strode out the cafeteria doors, listening to the high pitched shriek of Her Royal High-Arse.

Don't you just _love_ lunch time?

**And THAT my good sir, is the end of another chapter….sighhhh**

**Hay wanna know some interesting fact? Knew you would.**

**I just watched the complete season one of TrueBlood in 12 hours.**

**And I am addicted.**

**Being in Australia sucks. We don't get HBO over here so I have to wait til next **_**month **_**for season two to come out on DVD!!!!! Life isn't fair :(**

**Nahh I joke I joke.**

**Life is pretty dandy.**

**Did you know I got first place in my dance competition yesterday?? YAY!!!**

**Soooooo PLEASEEEEEEE please review and tell me about this chapter.**

**What are your thoughts on Tanya?**

**What should happen to Tyler next chapter?**

**Why do you think Eddie-kins didn't help Tanya mock BellyBoo?**

_**Congratulate me!?**_

**Random questions I KNOW. Hehe**

**Also tell me bout your dandy or not life.**

**I swear I want to know.**

**Not that im…stalking…you….or anything like that. **

***nervous laugh* Why would I do that?????**

…

**I'm terribly bored right now so please make my day a little bit more fun and review!!**

**I'll bake you cake :)**

**xx**


	7. New Neighbour

**Yo my shizzles…..**

**Im extreeeeeemely bored right now.  
don't mind me if there a strange things in this chapter please.**

**Haha any way.**

**Big**** shoutout to thecookielives27 she has reviewed every freaking chapter. That's what I call commitment! your support and reviews have me grinning like a fool on EdwardPills. Hehe.**

**Theres a good and a terrible surprise in this. Look out.**

**On with thee chappy!!!!**

**Previously on Broken Moonlight (hahaha)**

_Bella 1 Tanya 0. I thought to myself as I strode out the cafeteria doors, listening to the high pitched shriek of Her Royal High-Arse._

_Don't you just love lunch time?_

I made my way to my next class, history, with some sort of air of confidence. I don't know what caused me to act so justified in the cafeteria, but I was just sick of all the snickers and stares people were sending me. I knew that saying things like that to Tanya would cause an uproar around the school and I would probably be laying in a coffin chained in silver in some abandoned house **(AN I've been watching a lot of True Blood lately. It's good) **if I didn't watch my back.

I walked into the history class and saw Miss Cramn setting up. Noticing me enter she straightened up quickly and mumbled a quick good afternoon before making up some excuse about needing to get the janitor to plug in the TV.

"Can anyone else smell bullshit around here?" I mumbled quietly to myself

"I can." A velvety voice joked from behind. A voice I knew all to well.

"That's only because you're covered in it." I snapped without turning around.

I felt a strong tug on my wrist and whipped around, taking my hand out of Edwards tanned grasp. "I thought I made it clear. Do not touch me!" I spat at him. The class was beginning to file in, and, of course, they were watching intently with eager eyes.

"Yeah you did. But you just called my girlfriend a skank and that doesn't do well for you." He replied with just as much venom.

I was shocked at how cold his voice was. Obviously seeing the surprise in my eyes, Edward turned his back and made his way to his seat without another glance at me.

I could see some kids still hanging around my desk so pushing them out of my way, I made myself over.

Just then Miss Cramn came back in the room, without the janitor, surprise surprise.

She called the class to attention and everyone sat down.

"Girls and boys today we have a new student joining us…could everyone please welcome…Jake? Jacob!" **(AN this is a BxE story. But we need jakeypoo. Don't hate me.)**

Everybody looked up to see a ridiculously tall, Native American boy. His long dark hair was tied back with a rubber band. His nearly black eyes scanned the class. Noticing me he flashed me an incredible smile and turned back to the teacher.

"Right well, you can take a seat…over…hm" Miss Cramn told him looking around for an empty seat. Deliberately scanning over the empty seat next to me. Jacob noticed her averting gaze and pointed to the chair next to me.

"There's a spot there, Miss" He pointed out. With reluctance Miss Cramn sent him over to the desk. I looked up as I heard him pull the chair out.

"Hey" He said calmly. Poor Jacob's gonna have to learn the hard way not to bother me.

Looking at him I nodded my head and turned back to my notepad.

"Do you not talk?"

I shrugged at him.

"Right…Hey cool photo!" He exclaimed diving into my pencil case to pick up a small photo of me and Sarah at the beach. It was taken by Charlie last year when the weather was actually good enough for a trip to the beach. Sarah had ice-cream all over her mouth and was trying to push mine in my face while I grinned hugely into the camera. Without thinking I snatched the photo off of him and shoved it in my pocket. I'd forgotten it was in my pencil case.

As furious as I was, I couldn't lash out at him like I would anyone else. He must've noticed the hostility in my eyes though, as he shrunk ever-so-slightly into his chair.

"Is she in this class?" He inquired, looking around at all the faces. Faces that were turned in our direction, watching.

I glared at them all one by one and they quickly turned around back to there partner to talk about god knows what.

"No." I answered shortly to his question. There was something about Jacob that was easing my anger that pulsed through body usually that gave me courage to talk.

"Oh, where is she? What's her name? You two seem like besties." He smiled innocently at me. I wanted to feel angry, I did. But Jacob was new. Of-course he wouldn't know about me or Sarah. Instead of anger I felt guilt, sadness, and pain. Recognising the tears that had sprung into my eyes I turned away from him to my book. I ignored him for the rest of class, until the final bell.

Gathering my books I looked to see Jacob looking at me curiously. _It's better if he hears it from me, right? _I thought to myself. _Right. _

Speaking up for the first time in an hour, I answered his questions.

"Her name was Sarah. She was my best friend. She's not in this class, or any class for that matter, because she died."

And with that I walked out of class before the tears could start again. I should've known though with my luck, I shouldn't have spoken so soon.

Running out to the parking lot, I saw a bench near an old oak tree.

Sitting down on it and leaning my back on the tree's trunk I traced patterns in the wood. I grabbed the photo out of my pocket and allowed myself to remember.

"_Sarah! No!" I shrieked, laughing._

"_What?! You love ice-cream!" She chuckled._

_We were running through the sand at a beach in Seattle while Charlie was happy taking pictures of seagulls and the horizon with his new bulk camera._

_Sarah quickly caught up with me but I was too quick for her. Turning around quickly I shoved the ice-cream cone she was holding outstretched to me in her mouth. Shrieking she jumped away from the cold touch wiping the back of her hand on her mouth._

"_Score! Whoop! Whoop!" I danced my victory dance. Jumping away from her I fell backwards into the ocean and began splashing and swimming on my back. She laughed and jumped into the water beside me singing a Little Mermaid song._

"_I wanna be where the people are!_

_I wanna see, wanna see them dancing._

_Walking around on those…what do you call 'em? Oh! Feeeeeeeeeeet!"_

_She laughed and sang in her melodic voice. Sarah and I were in the school choir and both good singers. Next year we are going to get signed with a high producing record company and travel the world in our private jet, while fans scream, our names at concerts and designers give us free clothes and bags. Of course this was mainly Sarah's dream, but I couldn't help wishing for similar things._

_I sat up and sang the next verse. How I knew it? I have no idea, but I don't care._

"_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far!_

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing._

_Strolling along down the …what's the word again? Streeeeeeeet!"_

_I burst into a round of giggles as Sarah did her best fish impersonation._

_I heard Charlie calling us from his towel and jumped out of the cold water. I saw Sarah's ice-cream laying down in the sand and grabbed it quickly, hiding it behind my back. As Sarah was coming out of the water, complaining about sand in her red and black bikinis I walked up to her and pushed the ice-cream cone in her face once again._

"_Suck! Take that, whore!" I laughed hysterically at her face. Even with sand coated ice-cream all over her face, she still managed to look gorgeous. But the shock in her eyes was priceless._

"_That's it! You dog! You haven't experienced the wrath of Sarah Kate Wingate!" She mocked, fake betrayal and anger dripping from her voice._

_Before she could do anything to me I ran off._

"_You ain't gonna touch my precious, desirable face or body baby! Everyone knows I'm queen!" I shouted in a fake high pitch voice._

"_Oh Belly-boo, I thought I told you to stop worshipping Tanya and her minions!" She joked. "I'm hurt you would even think I could be around her Rah!" I retorted, using her most hated nickname._

_When Sarah's little sister was just learning to talk a couple years ago, she couldn't pronounce Sarah properly, so resorted to the name of Rah. For months all of us, including her parents, called her Rah and she hated it._

_Sarah ran up to Charlie quickly and grabbed the ice-cream he was holding and ran back to me trying to push it in my face. Of course, because I'm so _far more_ intelligent then her _walnut_ brain she managed to get a small smudge on my cheek. _

"_Noooo!! My face! You monster! You like totally just ruined my foundation!" I joked. Grabbing the ice-cream off her and running to Charlie where he was happily taking action shots of our small dispute. Sarah still hadn't wiped of the ice-cream and was still fighting with me as I smiled into the lens. I looked at Sarah curiously. She was hardly struggling with me anymore. I noticed her throwing side glances at Charlie and finally understood what she was thinking. Charlie had just stood up from putting his big arse camera in it's carry bag when he was attacked._

"_What on earth?!" He yelled, looking down at his ice-cream splattered chest while Sarah and I fell on the floor, dying of laughter._

"_You girls are horrible!" He teased._

_Before I could realise what was happening, I was lifted into the air by two strong and must I add hairy arms._

"_Let me down! Char—Dad!!!" I shrieked, looking at Sarah for help. Before she could do anything Charlie pointed at her with a foolish grin on his face. "You're next." He warned her as she gulped and sprinted off to the water. Next thing I knew I was being thrown into the lap pool nearby…_

I relived the memory at some points crying, sometimes smiling.

I looked down at the photo and put it carefully back in my pocket. Looking at my watch I saw there was only a few minutes left of school. I'd been out here for nearly an hour.

Getting up from my seat on the bench I grabbed my bag and walked out of school grounds. I was 5 minutes away from the school when I heard a car behind me. Whipping around I saw an old Toyota Corolla. Not recognising the car before I peeked curiously into the drivers window. There sat Jacob from my class before. He wound down the window and beckoned me closer. Cautiously I took a few steps forward towards him.

"Hi." He said. I just nodded once again.

Sighing he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. "Look I know you are not a mute. Why won't you speak?" Shocked by his outburst I gasped, then the coward I am, just shrugged.

"Right, well…I'm really sorry about your friend Sarah. I swear if I'd have known I wouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He rushed his words. He was uncomfortable standing here talking to me. Just like everyone.

"Yeah. I have to get home. Bye" I mumbled before turning and walking down the road.

There was no response from Jacob and after a moment I heard his tires pulling away from the curb and turned around to see his bumper disappearing into the distance.

It was only after a few minutes when I heard heavy footsteps behind me and an angry, shrill voice shouting out cuss words. Recognising the voice I turned around to come face-to-face with Tanya_. _

_It was only a matter of time._ I thought to myself.

"What took you so long?" I smiled innocently at her.

"I'll kill you! Bitch, I'm gonna kill you! Then I'll get Daddy to sue your whole family, you-you-you…" She screamed at me, searching for the right word. "You emo!" She yelled.

"Gosh I'm insulted Tanya. Am I not big enough in your life for you to find a proper insult?" I mocked, heavy sarcasm in my voice.

"ARGH!" She screamed.

I tried to hide my wince from the loud shriek that deafened my ears.

"Look Tanya, you may kill me, but it's never gonna change the fact that you're a skanky whore who everyone hates. Besides you will most likely break a nail if you fight me, and we don't want that do we?" I heard someone chuckle quietly behind her and looked over her shoulder to see the one and only Edward Cullen trying to disguise his laughs with a cough. I glared at him before turning back to Tanya.

"You brought Cullen to do your dirty work?" I scoffed incredulously. This bitch doesn't get any more real does she?

"Why not? He cleaned off your other skank." She said sharply.

I was confused by her words. "What do you mean 'cleaned off'?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well it didn't take much for him to kill your 'friend' what's it gonna take for him to kill you?" She rattled off.

"What?" I murmured, staring at Edward. Noticing my questioning gaze he acted quickly and grabbed Tanya by the wrist. "C'mon baby, leave this for another time. We need to go back to mine and study…" He spoke quickly trying to get away from me.

"No. What does she mean you killed my friend?!" I spoke directly at Edward. He was trying to avoid my gaze but at least he wasn't running away just yet.

"Oh for Christ sakes, how dumb are you really Isabell?!" I ignored the fact she got my name wrong and tried to find the answer in her words.

"Really, it doesn't take a genius to figure this out. Don't you know Eddie was the one who crashed into your car? God, do you suffer from memory loss aswell?" Tanya said in her high pitched nasal voice. I pushed her out of the way, my anger and disbelief taking over my actions.

"What!? Tell me it's not true!" I shouted at Edward. He just started backing away slightly, not even bothering to acknowledge his girlfriend sitting on the floor rubbing her elbow.

"Well…I…She's right…" He mumbled reluctantly.

It seemed like the universe had stopped, time halting with it.

A red blur shifted into my eyesight and I could feel my face becoming red with anger.

Everything suddenly clicked into place then. Edward was the drunk driver. Edward killed Sarah. He is the reason my best friend is dead.

"You fucking JERK! How DARE YOU! YOU ARSEHOLE! Oh my god, oh my god. You KILLED HER!" I screamed at him.

He was unsuccessfully backing away from me now, but I was one step ahead of him. I lurched forward and gripped his shirt, pushing him against the brick wall as he tried to squirm under my grip.

I was surprised at my sudden strength but didn't loosen my grip on him.

"You're a crazy bitch! Let me go you psychopathic whore!" He screamed at me

"Fuck you! I hope you fucking die you son of a bitch! ARGH!" I screamed. The anger wasn't subsiding but I could feel the depression coursing through me at the same rate, nearly overpowering my rage. I released my grip on him and let him stumble to the ground.

"You bitch, don't even touch me again. You're mental!" He yelled at me from his half crouch, rubbing his head.

"Go to hell." I spoke with as much venom and hate I could muster and then ran. I punched the wall next to me before shrieking with my pure hate for Edward before taking off into a sprint.

I remembered I'd left my bag before but pushed myself to run faster anyway, letting out a shriek or a shout every few moments and letting my rage out on the forest floor as I pounded the ground with heavy feet.

I had no clue where I was going, but one thing I knew for sure was I wasn't going back anytime soon. I stopped my sprint, to catch my breath and leant on an old willow tree for support.

"Fuck Tanya. Fuck Jacob. Fuck Edward. Fuck them all. I hate them!" I yelled to no-one but the empty woods. Diving into my pocket I found the photo of me and Sarah and collapsed onto the forest floor. Hysterical sobs escaped my throat before I broke down and just sat there, crying. Crying for Sarah. Crying for my anger. Crying for my hurt. I sat there for hours just crying, and even after all that time, my tears still hadn't slowed, nor had they quietened. I lay down with the picture cradled to my chest, and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

For now.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**And that's the end of a rather depressing chapter.**

**This is a long chapter (6 pages long in MicrosoftWord!) but it's my gift for you. Hopefully this will please you enough to forgive me.**

**This week my best best best best friend ever, Sarah louise alice wingate (snicker), who I only see around 5 times a year because of the depressing fact that she doesn't live in my town anymore ]': , is coming to stay with me for a bit. :[) **

**So for that matter, I will not be updating for awhile :(]**

**I know I know it's terrible…**

**Anyway tell me your thoughts on this chapter nethertheless!**

**What do you think f Bellas reaction to finding out it was Eddie-kins.**

**How bout Jacob?**

**What do you want to happen next chapter???**

**Please review and tell me wht you think!**

…

**Maybe, just maybe, if I get lots and lots of reviews I will try get some time to write and update next chapter. But you have to give review for that to happen. So go ahead. Press that little green box just there**

**V**

**I'll bake you a cake ;)**

**xx**


	8. Disappointed

**Omg I'm soooo sorry for not updating! This is a very long chapter, just cause I've ignored this story for too long now.**

**Writers block is a bitch :| **

**Any way….lots of thanks to Zombies Run This Town for reviewing every chapter in…like 30 mins. **

**Thanks to everyone's reviews and alerts and favourites. It's my dad's bday…maybe we can get more reviews?! PLEASE?! Haha thanksss.**

**Oh yeh! I nearly forgot, but I have recently discovered I have Russian ancestors which I never knew about, so I'ma introduce every chapter in Russian.**

**Hehe….**

**Na zdarOv'ye!****  
**_**[Enjoy!]**_

_**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**_

_Disappointment_

_Hysterical sobs escaped my throat before I broke down and just sat there, crying. Crying for Sarah. Crying for my anger. Crying for my hurt. I sat there for hours just crying, and even after all that time, my tears still hadn't slowed, nor had they quietened. I lay down with the picture cradled to my chest, and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep._

_For now._

**EPOV**

After Bella stormed out of the cafeteria I was left in shock. Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed, furious, that anyone would say that to Tanya, I think, but the fact that someone _could _say that was astounding. As I made my way over to History after nearly 10 minutes of Tanya ranting and raving about the _emo skank_ I noticed a tall, dark guy staring intently at me.

_New kids. _I thought to myself as I walked past his ridiculously tall frame and entered the class room. Miss Cramn wasn't in just yet and only a few students were in the class. Bella Swan being one of them.

As I walked up to her slouching figure I heard her mumble something about smelling bullshit. Being the cocky jackass I am, I replied with a short reply. She didn't turn around but still managed to blow my ego. Just a little bit.

Without thinking about my actions, once again, I reached out for her wrist and quickly clasped my fingers around her too skinny wrist. Was she not eating?

"I thought I told you too not touch me." She spat at me. Everyone was entering the class now and I saw the tall native boy from earlier enter, staring at me. No, not me, Bella.

"Yeah you did. But you just called my girlfriend a skank and that doesn't do well for you." I spat back with the same amount of level. Bella's expression in her eyes turned from pure hatred to complete shock. They were such dull eyes. I couldn't stand looking at her, and her pathetic face so I just spun on my heels and sat down in my desk.

Just then Jasper **(AN YAY!!! JASPER!!) **came to sit down in his usual seat next to me. I was still rigid with anger, and he noticed.

Blowing the air out of his teeth he spoke up.

"Jeez Edward, you look like a fucking cannibal man. Chill out. Have you seen the new kid? Major freak." He laughed. It was just then I realised Miss Cramn had come back into the class and calling attention. Next to her stood the new kid. Jacob she called him. I instantly disliked him. Miss Cramn was looking for a desk for him to share, but unlucky for him the only seat left was Bella's which was back one row and across from mine. _Or not unlucky,_ I thought as he strolled towards her with a easy smile on his face.

There were many laughs and snickers throughout the class as they saw him sit down, but Bella gave them all a glare and they turned back to their partners.

"Jasmine said she sat next to him in Bio 4 and he was a total slacker." Someone nearby said to their partner.

"Oh M G he's hot! Not as hot as Cullen of course, but…damn. Calvin likey!" Calvin, the biggest fag in the school exclaimed. Calvin came out of the closet in freshman year and has therefore admitted to being in love with me, never failing to show up in every one of my classes each year. Apart from Jess, Tanya, Lauren and Angela, he was the biggest fan in my club.

I looked at Jasper and immediately relaxed. Jasper was my best friend. We met back in grade 2. He ran up to me and Alice and told her she had cool hair then offered me an Oreo. Because I was a bastard, even in year two, I ditched hanging out with Alice to be with Jasper that year. Later discovering I could have a good relationship with my sister and still have a best friend.

Jasper and I have done everything together. We went through the skating period, the surfing period, even the awkward talk about how to use contraception and safe sex with mine and his parents together. Together me and Jasper ruled the school. He was a complete fag sometimes, but he's still my best friend.

I laughed and we began chatting about our newest hook ups and fan club members.

Class passed quickly, with me throwing glances at the new kid every 5 minutes. Each time being greeted by a intense stare from him and a hostile glare from her.

I didn't know why she hated me so much, now, when she hadn't even realised I was the one who killed that girl she used to hang out with. Sasha..? No Sarah. Sarah her name was, I think.

Class ended and Bella said something to the new kid which made his jaw drop and his pencil to fall on the ground, before rushing out of the class.

Next thing I knew New Kid came over to me.

"What do you want?" I sighed impatiently.

"Well, I noticed you and um…" He trailed off

"Isabella?" I answered for him, understanding who he was referring to.

"Oh ok…Well you and Isabella were close so I was going to ask you what happened—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as I cut him off

"We are not close. She's a fucking dog." I blurted out, before I could edit my words.

What? It's true. She may have lost a friend, but like Tanya said, we don't give a shit about her.

He just looked at me strangely before walking out the class. I glared at his retreating back and then turned to Jasper.

He was staring at me oddly and then turned shaking his head slightly.

"What?" I growled at him.

"That's harsh man." Thinking he somehow saw what I was thinking, I looked up at the poster above his head. It was some random chart about the civil rights movement,

"Seriously, she's a fucking depressive now man. Don't lay all that on the new kid." He mock punched my shoulder.

"Ooh, has Jasper got a man crush?" I joked in a bittersweet voice.

"Fuck no, he's a goddamn mongrel." He replied in a scary tone. Well scary for anyone who didn't hear the layer of humour under those words.

Me and Jasper packed up and made our way to the next class. Whistling at some of the girls passing us by as they threw us flirtatious smiles and winks, signalling for us to give them a call. Poor girls will be sitting by the phone for days on end, just waiting for one of us to give the unlucky slut a ring.

The next period we had was gym, and me and Jasper just went out with a soccer ball and just kicked it around a few.

My brother Emmett came over to us.

Unlike Alice, who was a year younger, Emmett took no interest in his studies.

Esme and Carlisle adopted Emmett 7 years ago, when his parents died in a house fire.

Even though Emmett was depressed for about 2 years, he was the most eccentric of all of us.

He was just a good mate that lived at my house 24/7 and called my parents by first name and slept in the room next to mine, every night. He was part of mine and Jaspers little group, and sleeping around with Jaspers sister Rosalie.

Even though Emmett said they were just friends with benefits, you could tell there was a strong connection between the two. Though neither of them would agree to it.

We talked and joked all period, kicking the ball between us and then going to watch the cheerleaders practise. After they finished, Tanya walked over to me. There was definitely a lot of pluses about being with the head cheerleader. Our relationship is on and off, and I see her every week flaunting her tongue action with hopeless jocks strutting the hallway. Just as she see's me each week with a new desperate skank.

"Hey babe." She greeted before pulling me into a quick, heavy kiss. I pushed her against the wall as her legs straddled mine and I lengthened the hook, until I felt heavy hands on my back pulling me away.

"Thanks for the PSA man. Just what I always wanted for Christmas." Emmett joked with heavy sarcasm. I wiped my mouth and smirked, while we walked off to our cars.

I got to my car just as I saw New Kid climbing into a piece of shit Toyota Corolla and pulling out of the lot. As he made a huge U-turn I saw him heading off in a different direction.

"Hey, check it. New Kid forgot how to get home." I laughed as I pointed him out to my mates.

"Ah, no, Edward, he's gone to find Bella." Alice told me with heavy venom.

This piece of news shocked me. You'd think Jacob would be cowering away from Bella with the glares she was giving him in history today.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. I tried to disguise the burning curiosity in my voice, but she wasn't fooled.

"Well, he asked me what way she walks home, so I told him. He wanted to talk to her desperately. Poor kid…"

Tanya heard this last bit, distracted from her nails and demanded Alice to tell her where Bella was.

Alice was reluctant at first but pointed out where she was headed.

Without realising what was happening, I watched storm off in that direction.

"Shit brother, you better go after her…" Alice told me, regret filling her features.

I then understood what Tanya was planning to do. I wouldn't stop her, but to please Alice I jogged after her quickly retreating figure.

We passed New Kid in his shitbox as he sped off.

"Tanya! Babe, slow down!" I shouted after Tanya. Who knew anyone could move so fast in heels _that_ big.

"No! I'm going to kill her! ARGH! FUCK" She screeched.

I could see Bella a few houses down, and her body turned around to come face to face with Tanya. I stayed back a bit, trying desperately not to get in the way.

Bella smiled and sighed

"What took you so long?" She laced her voice in child innocence as Tanya fumed.

"I'll kill you! Bitch, I'm gonna kill you! Then I'll get Daddy to sue your whole family, you-you-you…you EMO!" She screamed, struggling for an insult.

Bella had an amused expression on her face, and I could see she was holding back laughter.

"Gosh I'm insulted Tanya. Am I not big enough in your life for you to find a proper insult?" She mocked hurt and shock in her expression.

Tanya screamed, so loud that dogs started barking near by.

"Look Tanya, you may kill me, but it's never gonna change the fact that you're a skanky whore who everyone hates. Besides you will most likely break a nail if you fight me, and we don't want that do we?" I tried to hide my laughter at her last statement. Bella's head snapped towards me and she glared icily at me.

I tried to disguise my chuckles as coughs, but Bella wasn't fooled. I can't say the same for Tanya though.

"You brought Cullen to do your dirty work?" She scoffed with a look of disbelief on her features.

"Why not? He cleaned off your other skank." This wasn't good…

"What do you mean 'cleaned off'?" She asked, suspicion and confusion dripping from her words.

"Well it didn't take much for him to kill your 'friend' what's it gonna take for him to kill you?" Tanya rattled off, unaware of the trouble she was about to bring me.

"What?" She murmured, looking up at me. I acted quickly grabbing hold of Tanya's wrist and pulling her slightly.

"C'mon baby, leave this for another time. We need to go back to mine and study…"

"No. What does she mean you killed my friend?!" Bella spoke directly to me. I looked away quickly and continued to pull Tanya towards me, not wanting to speak up.

Luckily Tanya did for me.

"Oh for Christ sakes, how dumb are you really Isabell?!" She scoffed. I didn't bother to mention that her name was Isabella. Looks like Bella had the same idea.

Really, it doesn't take a genius to figure this out. Don't you know Eddie was the one who crashed into your car? God, do you suffer from memory loss as well?" She spoke fiercely, not noticing the blank look that had made its way onto Bella's face. Suddenly Bella collected herself and the blank expression left her face, replaced by one of pure anger. She pushed Tanya away from her and walked over to me.

"What!? Tell me it's not true!" She shouted at me, her hands shaking with rage.

To say I wasn't scared would be a lie, but like I would admit that to anyone. I started to back away but Bella was one step ahead of me. I mumbled quietly that Tanya was right.

I never thought so much fury could fill one person, but obviously I was wrong. If I thought Bella's expression before was hostile, then now it was murderous. I was terrified, to say the least.

"You fucking JERK! How DARE YOU! YOU ARSEHOLE! Oh my god, oh my god. You KILLED HER!" She screamed at me. Her whole body now shaking.

I tried to back away but she was too quick. Suddenly she had me in a death grip and pushed up against the wall, her grip like an iron cage. I was furious. How could I be weaker than this stupid dog?

"You're a crazy bitch! Let me go you psychopathic whore!" I screamed. I was getting seriously aggravated now.

"Fuck you! I hope you fucking die you son of a bitch! ARGH!" She screamed, puling me back a tiny bit then slamming me into the wall again. She finally released her death grip and just stood there, shaking. I fell to the floor, and spat out the blood that had collected in my mouth onto the pavement. I tried to stand up but could only crouch.

"You bitch, don't even touch me again. You're mental!" I shouted up at her, spitting out more blood and rubbing a sore spot on my head.

"Go to hell." She spoke quietly for the first time, but I'd never heard so much venom in her words. Then she ran. Just disappeared. I heard her distant shriek a few moments later, followed by another one. I just crouch there on the floor, spitting out more blood every few seconds. Tanya got up and walked over to me.

"Baby, look. She totally hurt my elbow!" She shrieked, with a small pout on her lips.

"I don't give a fuck. I'm going home. Shit." I spoke, picking myself up and tripping over something on the floor. I looked down and saw Bella's bag laying on the floor. In a moment of insight I picked it up then walked off to the school, leaving Tanya there just gaping at me. When I got to the school, my car was the only one left along with a few others. Climbing in, I let a stream of profanities slip from my mouth as I stuck the key in ignition and pulled out.

I arrived home a few minutes later after my '_maniac' _driving, or so Rosalie tells me. I was still furious with Bella. With myself. I stormed through the door and through my keys down on the bench. Straight away Alice came out of the living room.

"Where the hell have you been?! I called you 7 times!—" She cut off her sentence when she saw me.

"Holy fuck, Edward! You look you've been gang banged!" She exclaimed and ran over to me, running her fingers over the gash on my head. "You need something to stop this bleeding." She told me, professionally. Growing up with a cardiovascular surgeon as a father definitely impacted our knowledge on all things medical.

Alice walked into the kitchen and quickly returned with a towel and first aid box.

"What happened?" She mumbled, wiping away all the dried up blood.

"Your crazy arse, psychopathic, bitch of a _friend_ Bella is what happened." I snapped at her before dodging her hand and running up the stairs to my room.

"Yo Eddie!" Emmett called as I walked past his door. There was some girl who I recognised from my trigonometry class sitting on Emmett's bed with two buttons on her shirt unbuttoned. She blushed and smiled at me.

"Hi Edward." She winked at me, noticing me enter the next room.

Hasn't Emmett learnt by now to shut his goddamn door? I remembered the bag in my hands and threw it down by my wardrobe. I sat down on my bed and turned on my stereo system. Suddenly Wyclef Jean blared around my walls. I groaned and mentally cursed Alice for messing with my system. Hitting the next button on the remote I was instead filled with the calming music of John Mayer **(AN I just had to do it :))** I kicked my shoes off and lay back down on my pillows. I didn't regret saying anything I did, but shit, my head hurt like hell. I went over today several times before drifting off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~

It had been two days since Bella ran off into nowhere and no-one had heard or seen anything of her. Friday was a pretty uneventful day, aside from the worried glances from the girls. Tanya had spread around that Bella was an out of control psychopath, giving me slight head trauma and pushing Tanya in front of a coming car, endangering her life and mine. Of course this was ridiculous, apart from the psychopathic bit, but by the time it had spread around school and come back to me, apparently Bella had tried to slash my throat with a knife but I had held her off, and now she was in rehab? It was stupid and far from the truth, but I couldn't be bothered setting them right. Now it was Saturday and I was waiting fro Alice to get ready. We were going to Tyler's party tonight in Port Angeles. I had been ready fro nearly 3 hours now, and I was waiting with Jasper downstairs.

The numerous times I called up to Alice to tell her to hurry up, we're gonna be late, she replied with a simple "It's called fashionably late, dork" Jasper just laughed at my attempts to speed her up, but after about an hour he started calling up too.

After another excruciatingly boring hour Alice decided she was good enough and we all jumped in Alice's Cobra.

The party was dull and boring and I was being chatted up by skanky girls in the smallest outfits all night. At about 12 we decided to leave.

The drive home was very quiet. Alice hadn't talked to me properly since I told her about Bella. I shuddered as I replayed _that _conversation.

_Dinner that night was…interesting. Carlisle and Esme were particularly worried about what happened to me, but I didn't feel like saying I got bashed up by a weak girl. I'm a guy. What do you expect? Anyway after dinner I was sitting in my room playing with a baseball as Alice entered my room._

"_Knock knock, brother of mine." She laughed as she sat on my bed. "So…you gonna tell me what happened today?" She asked. Way to cut the crap._

"_I told you. Bella happened." I sighed. I was still fuming about earlier and in no particularly good mood._

_Alice sighed, "Yes we covered that. But what exactly happened?" The weak undertone of her voice made me give in and I began my story._

"_You know how I went after Tanya?" She nodded,_

"_Well I caught up to her as she was getting in Bella's face about what happened at lunch—" I was interrupted by Alice's chuckle, no doubt remembering that dramatic lunch. I glared at her and she shut up. "Sorry," She answered._

"_Yeah well long story short, Tanya threatened Bella with a death threat. Saying I was capable of killing her since I killed her friend.—" I was cut off once again by Alice's gasp. "Oh no…please don't tell me what I think happened, happened…"she mumbled, a look of horror adorning her petite face._

"_Yeah well, I think I know what you mean, and I'm 100 per cent sure that's what happened." Alice gasped, once again._

"_So anyway Bella got all disbelieving and shit and demanded me I tell her the truth. So I did. And she went all crazy and started spitting in my face and slamming me against a brick wall. She was murderous. So eventually she dropped me—that girl has strength—and then just ran off." Alice looked spaced out and I had to call her name a few times before she looked at me and then punched my chest._

"_Why the hell would you do that Edward?! You should have known she was fragile as is. She doesn't need you flaunting it that you're her best friend's murderer!" She shouted. Emmett banged on my wall, shouting out for Alice to shut her 'pixie gob'._

"_Ow. What Alice? She asked for the truth, and I told her. You're looking too far into this then you should._

"_Edward. How can you be so stupid? Look at it this way," She scolded me, "If someone killed Jasper how would you react?" She questioned._

_Without thinking through my answer I just blurted out what I was thinking._

"_I'd kill them." Quick and simple answer._

"_So give Bella a little justice. Of course she's going to hate you Edward. Do you know today in the bathrooms I saw Bella scratching her wrists furiously. You could just barely see the thin scars on the inside of her wrists. She hated you already, for everything you put her through, then you had to go saying you're the reason she tried to take her own life?! Really Edward, I don't feel I know you anymore."_

_And with that she got off my bed and walked out of my room. She was acting stupidly. I didn't flaunt anything. All I did was tell her what she wanted to hear and ended up spitting blood out onto the pavement for 5 minutes._

_It was probably just a girl thing._

After that night Alice had avoided me as much as possible, always throwing me disapproving glances whenever I passed her in the halls, and locked herself away in her room all day.

As we arrived home and I saw Tanya's car parked a few streets on and the light on in my room I smiled to myself and forgot all about Alice and Bella and the new kid. Tonight it would be about me.

**BPOV (AN this is a seriously long chapter…8 pages already! GASP!)**

I had no sense of how much time I had been in these woods, just wondering, but I didn't really care. I was improving. Going to school helped my social interaction, even if it was punching people and insulting people, but it was still an improvement. Then Tanya and Edward came and ruined every detail of humanity and sanity I had tried to hold on to. I felt sick all the time, and _was_ sick nearly once every hour. But nothing could get rid of the aching hole in my chest. I found it hard to breathe, and continuously tripped and stumbled over nothing. I was completely dried up of tears by now, but that didn't stop the misery from leaking into every pore of my being.

I had been in these woods for three nights now, and each night I would curl up into a small ball near a big oak tree and drift off into the worst sleep I've ever had.

It wasn't that my sleep was restless, or interrupted, but the nightmares that haunted my mind were horrifying. It was just nothingness. The whole world was hollow and I found myself struggling for breath.

There was a point where I would fall down onto the forest floor in my dreams, and grab my throat. There were phantom hands grabbing me and twisting me as I scream out in pain. But no noise would emit from my grimacing mouth and the hands would creep to my throat until I could not breathe at all. Everything would go faint and my vision would start to blur and I could see someone standing in the distance, watching me. They wouldn't do anything to help, just stand there. Watching the phantom hands choke me to death. And as I fall into the earth and everything goes black I would wake up and find myself with tears streaming my face and gasping for air.

This would happen several times a night and in the end I just had enough. I kept on trekking through this endless forest and soon found myself at a small lagoon.

The ocean opened up in front of me, and the grey storm clouds would shadow me above. I waded through the water, my shoes completely forgotten about on the shore, and just kept drifting through the water. That night I fell asleep by an ancient piece of driftwood and fell into the same nightmare.

Except this time I could hear the distant sound of crashing waves, and the person standing in the distance just turned around and dived off a cliff. I tried to reach for them but the phantom hands were pulling me back.

I awoke with a start and for the fourth time, I watched the moon disappear and the sun rise, too scared to sleep.

And I made a promise to myself. Tomorrow I would go home.

If I could find wherever home is.

**Wow…very depressing ending don't you think?**

**I know you probably all hate me for making this depression carry on in so many chapters but try understand, Bella's misery is beyond deep, because she is past the point of trying to take her life because she knows how pathetic it is, and is angered at herself for not trying to end this era of depression.**

**But never you worry.**

**Anyway, I got a lot of reviews saying they wanted Edwrad to be hurt, badly. So I took the justice of adding some things in this chapter that Bella was too distracted to notice. Like Edward spitting out blood and suffering from **_**head trauma**_

**Anyway… What'd you think of Alice's reaction?**

**Or the introduction of Jasper?**

**Or maybe…just maybe… Any thoughts on Calvin? Edward's gay stalker.**

**Also nothing against gays. My best mate, Ruki (his real name is Rukuara Kavakuah) is gay, and I love him. Also Edward is total PRICK in this chapter. But it's alllll part of the plan.**

**Hehehe**

**Please review!**

**I think I deserve some extra something something for this chapter!**

**Please.**

**You all put this story on alert and review, and don't get me wrong, I LOVE knowing that my story is good enough to be put on your list,**

**But please, you don't know how awesome it is to read your reviews. And I read and reply to every one.**

**So yeah…REVIEW!**

**I'll bake you a cake :)**

**Spas iiba! :)**

**[thanks!]**

**xx**


	9. New Beginning

**Okay, WOW. My last update has been…what? Like 2 years ago? Almost. Here is chapter 9 FINALLY, and im really seriously sorry for the massive wait, if you guys are still with me, then AWESOME! Again, I am sooooo sorry…**

**I don't really have an excuse, but lets just say, I forgot about this story for a long time…**

** forgive me?**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my ideas.

**Enjoy :D **

New beginning

I kept my promise to myself and came home. It took awhile to find, but eventually I came across the road leading to the police station, coincidently enough. I looked down at my attire; filthy clothes, torn shoes. I lifted a hand to try smooth my muddled hair, and frowned at the number of cuts and bruises covering my arms. I probably looked like a homeless wreck. Which, for the past 4 days I was. I reached the police station and walked in, my head down and shoulders hunched. I heard a gasp of shock coming from the front desk.  
Walking up to the lady behind the desk, I forced myself to look up. Mistake.  
Charlie was standing there talking to 'Sharon' as her name tag read, but froze solid when I walked in. His mouth moved to formulate some sort of sentence, but no sound came out.  
"B-Bella?" Eventually, he stuttered my name, as if he couldn't believe it was really me.  
"Yeah, dad…"  
"Oh Bella! Thank god you're safe!" He ran around the desk to hug me tight. Charlie is very rarely an emotional person so to say I was shocked with his embrace would be an understatement.  
"Do you know what you've put me through these past days? I thought you were dead!" He cryed. Guilt washed over me as I saw the tears fall down my fathers face, and I cast my eyes down, staring at the scratched linoleum floor. Wait, he thought I was _dead? _  
"I-I'm sorry…I just…I know what I did what inexcusable, but it came to be too much, I had to get away?" My plead came out as a question as I watched his face change emotions- anger, relief, sorrow, joy, rage, suspicion, then like a light bulb went off in his eyes, disappointment,  
I felt horrible, I have to be the worst daughter in the entire universe. I'm so selfish that I left everything to go wallow in my own pity, and I never stopped to think what would happen to the few people left I truly care about. Guilt succumbed me and I fought back the tears verging to fall. Charlie must have saw my little realisation because he pulled me into another tight hug, and this time instead of resisting, I clung to his shirt.  
"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry. I'm the worlds worst daughter…p-please, forgive me!" I cried, sobbing into his chest.  
"Shh…It's okay. You're here now, that's the only thing that matters. My baby's home safe, that's all I'm concerned about." He comforted me, rubbing my back in soothing circles, like I was a little girl all over again.  
"Sharon, tell Frank I've gone home for the day. I need to take care of some things, I have the papers regarding…" I tuned out of his conversation with Sharron. She must be new…  
I felt someone tugging my shirt and looked up forcefully.  
_Uh-oh…_  
"Isabella Marie Swan! How could you leave me like that!"  
"I'm sorry Alice…I-I just…I'm sorry." I cowered under the power of her glare, once again the disappointment in her eyes made the guilt storm through me, suddenly I was feeling very exhausted.  
"What are you doing at the police station anyway?" I queried, confused.  
"The idiot of a brother I'm stuck with got in a fight. Since mum and dad are working, I'm the poor one that has to come in and get him…stupid fool…" as she muttered to herself I looked around, trying so hard not to look for him, but I couldn't help it. I saw his slightly bruised face by the drink fountains, glaring daggers into the back of Alice's head. Rage overtook me and I held back more tears. Tears of anger this time.  
Alice saw my small breakdown and looked behind her, searching until she met Edwards eyes and turned back around. I saw Charlie head over to us and look suggestively towards the door.  
"C'mon, you need to get rest. You should go home…" She smiled at me politely, but I could see the hesitation behind the words.  
"Call me later, kay?" She waved as I walked with Charlie out of the station, and into the pouring rain. The drive home was awkwardly silent as I watched the rain pelt against the window. We got home after 10 minutes and I headed into the kitchen to go make dinner.  
"Uh, here, let me take care of dinner tonight. You go, have a bath or something. Don't worry about school tomorrow, I think maybe we should take a day off, both of us. Sit down and talk you know?" Charlie patted me on the shoulder. I could see he was uncomfortable, this wasn't really the best situation for him. I was grateful though, he was handling this a lot gently than I expected. I went up and ran a bath, looking in the mirror. I was a mess. There were dirty tracks down my face from my tears, I had scratches all over me and dirt everywhere. I put my hand through my hair and pulled out a twig. I was depressing myself even more by looking in the mirror, so I quickly undressed and stepped into the steaming bath water.

The clean, hot water felt good on my cut up skin and I sunk under the soapy water until I was fully submerged. I scrubbed all the dirt off my skin, washed my hair until it was silky smooth again, and then just lay, relaxing in the bath. I heard Charlie knock on the door as he spoke in, worry etched in his voice.  
"Hey Bells, you okay in there?"  
"I'm fine Dad, just soaking."  
"Uh, ok, well, dinner is ready…"  
I stepped out of the bath, pulled the plug and wrapped a towel around me, drying my hair quickly. I gathered up my clothes and trod across the cool wooden floors to my bedroom. I threw on some sweats and went down stairs to help Charlie set the table. He was just pulling EasyMac out of the microwave and set it on the table, fanning it to cool it. We ate in silence and afterwards I helped him with the washing up, and went up to bed. I layed down and kicked off my blankets. I slept restlessly, waking up, turning in my bed, and then I'd drift back into a slumber.

I woke up with a start, cold and with a headache. Something felt off though. I looked around my room and was surprised when I saw lights lined all over the roof and a road beneath my bed. Then I realised, this wasn't my bedroom. I looked next to me and Sarah was there. Sitting, laughing, singing. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself to wake up. I couldn't stand re-living this moment again. Just as I expected, Paramore blasted out of the radio, as my bed transformed into my car. I kept my eyes shut but the images still blared in my head. Opening my eyes I saw Sarah staring at me, but not with wide, frightened eyes as headlights closed in on her.

"It's okay! Stop blaming yourself, I'm happy."  
Her light, feathery voice sounded like a thunderclap in the now silent vision. I could feel the ghost of the pain I felt that night, as I rolled once, twice, three times and stopped. I looked over to Sarah, but she was gone. I saw a man dragging her out of the car, cursing how horrible she looked. I screamed out to her, but a pair of hands grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in the opposite direction, police sirens in the background. Just before I closed my eyes I saw a figure with tousled bronze hair, and piercing green eyes staring at the mess behind a car.

I woke up panting, shaking. I was terrified, sad, and confused about my dream. There was more to it then the constant nightmares I used to experience. I looked over at my bedside table and saw the time **4.59am**.

After about 30 minutes I couldn't get to sleep so I decided to call Alice. She would be getting up for school any minute now. I dialled the number she put into my phone and waited.  
"_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Hello?"  
_"Alice, hey I—"  
"_Hah, I got ya. Sorry I can't answer the phone right now. I'm either shopping, sleeping or partying. Leave a message after the beep! __**Beep**__"  
_"Oh, uh Alice, it's Bella. I-uh, call me back when you get this."  
I clicked my phone shut and lay on my bed, my arm draped across my eyes. After about 30 seconds I felt my phone vibrating on my leg. I reached for it and pulled it to my ear, answering. I already knew who it was.

"_Bella! I'm sorry I missed your call, I was in my closet and well, couldn't hear my phone! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Is Charlie okay? Are you alright? Bella? BELLA?"  
_"Alice, slow down! It's fine, I'm fine. I couldn't sleep so I thought I would call. I feel fine. Well the same, I guess. Charlie is fine, he's sleeping right now."  
"_Oh, ok. Well are you going to school today? Wait, what a stupid question, of course you're not. Do you want me to take the day off? I can come round. Oh my god Bella, I was so worried about you! Charlie had search parties out and everything! Don't worry, I'm coming over today."  
_"Alice, you should really breathe between monologues… I don't want you missing anything because of me. I know, I'm so sorry…I acted out of spite and selfishness…I'm stupid."  
"_Oh, Bella no! It's all my stupid brothers fault I tell you! Anyway, don't worry about me, I will come over after breakfast. I have to go now, but I promise, I'll see you soon."  
"_Ok Alice. Bye" I smiled into the phone. I didn't want Alice skipping school for me, but something told me to just let her be.  
"_Seeya' Bella."  
_I put my phone on my table and hopped out of bed, looking in the mirror. I looked terrible. I had big bags under my eyes, and a nasty bruise beginning to show on my chin. I put my hair up, and went downstairs, trying to figure out what my dream meant._  
_

After an hour or so of sitting downstairs, I heard Charlie coming down the stairs. He jumped when he saw me, obviously expecting me to be in bed still.  
"I, er, I was going to make you breakfast…"  
"Oh, no it's fine I couldn't sleep so I came down. Uh Alice is coming over later…"  
"Who?"  
"Alice Cullen? She's kinda a friend I guess. She's been supporting me at school. She wants to come over."  
"Ok."  
It was silent then. I was staring down at my nails, picking out the dirt and muck underneath.  
"Why'd you do it Bells? I know you were having a hard time, and I'm not usually the most comfortable person to be around, but I tried Bells. I'm your Dad,"  
I could hear the desperation in his voice, and I felt bad once again.  
I couldn't stand seeing Charlie being so distressed, and I know that after what happened, I owed him an explanation.

So I told him. I told him all about Rose and Alice. I told him about the new kid at school Jacob, and the photo I found. I told him about Edward Cullen and how I just wanted to run. I told him everything, except my dreams. As I spoke, I could see the panic and sadness contort his face, as he struggled to keep it under control. He was being strong. For me. I didn't want to cause him more pain then I already did, so instead I tried to start a happier subject.

"Work is okay, there have been some bear sightings reported by hikers camping near Wentworth Lake, but otherwise things have been slow- as usual." Charlie filled me in after I asked him about the towns police station.

He realised I didn't want to talk anymore, so went upstairs to shower and dress.

Shortly after I heard a frantic knock on the door, and my mobile screen light up.

'_Ali Calling' _

I opened the door, and pressed the _ignore_ button at the same time. Alice strode into the house like she'd been there for years, and took a seat in the kitchen.

"Do you have any granola bars? I'm starving… I left straight after you called. Gee, you should see the roads today, I passed literally 119 cars! I counted. But how are you Bella? Are you okay? You seemed panic-y on the phone this morning. Are you sick at all? Can I do anything for you? Just say the word and I'll─ "  
"Alice, breathe. I'm okay. Trust me, I'm fine. Really? Over one hundred?" I reassured her as I fished for the box of snacks in the cupboards. Pulling a bar out, I threw it to Alice and took a seat across from her.

Charlie came downstairs with a grin on his face, whistling. I looked at him, brow raised, but he just winked in return.  
Alice bounded up from her seat where she was barely keeping her eyes open, skipped over to my dad and extended a hand in front of him.

"Mr Swan, Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. It's so nice to meet you" She flashed him with a smile, and he grinned back at her.

"Alice, call me Charles. You're Carlisles daughter, aren't you?" He took her hand and I laughed.

"Charles? Since when is your name Charles, Dad?" I asked him with a smile playing on my face.  
"Fine, Charlie. It's nice to meet you Alice."  
Alice laughed and shook his hand enthusiastically, then grabbed me by the arm.

"I hope you don't mind Charlie that I'm taking Bella out today,"  
"Oh no not at all, uh, where are you two going?"  
"Yes Alice, where are we going?" I asked her, suspicious.

"Bella didn't tell you we are going shopping? Oh, how forgetful of her…" She flashed me a smile, and tugged harder on my arm.

I groaned quietly, as Charlie laughed with Alice as he gave us his best wishes on our newly informed shopping spree as Alice pulled me upstairs to change, and Charlie left for work.

Alice went to work straight away, pulling out dresses, shirts and jeans from my wardrobe and making a pile on my bed. I just sat in the old rocking chair in the corner of my room, watching her work.

She pulled together an outfit, something casual, and ordered me to change into it as she went into my bathroom to scourge around. I put on a pair of denim wash jeans, and a pale blue tee, and met her in the bathroom.

She pushed me onto the side of the tub, and without a word began straightening my hair.

After 30 minutes of silence I was deemed ready, and she escorted me outside to her shining car. I slipped as I climbed into the seat and Alice laughed, pulling out of the driveway. She turned on the stereo and loud soprano music blasted through the speakers. I looked at her as she started to blush and fumbled around with the buttons.

"Damn, Mum has been playing with my car again..hehe…"

She switched off the music, and put on a different CD, as she kept her eyes on the road, the blush slowly creeping down her neck, and sang quietly to her self.

The morning sun shone through my window onto my face and I leaned back and closed my eyes. I felt…Happy. And now I knew Alice's secret fascination with Opera music, I was content to sit back the whole drive.


End file.
